


Kink Bingo: Thor/Reader

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Kink Bingo Round 4 Series [8]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aesir, After endgame, Awkwardness, Exile, F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Knowhere, Meeting, Neighbors, No Smut, Reader-Insert, Thor getting back into shape, Thor post Endgame - Freeform, Training, cuteness, fluffy fluff, fluffy thor, meet up, no y/n, post Endgame, setting a date, vanir, what happens later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Reader has the hots for Thor and finally manages to ask him out on a date.
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Series: Kink Bingo Round 4 Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623379
Kudos: 16
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Kink Bingo: Thor/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Square: Thor/Reader
> 
> No Y/N!!
> 
> This one was difficult!! But here it is, some fluff for you guys! Enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

You’d seen him before, when he’d stopped on Knowhere with his band of misfits to fuel up. Nowadays, he was always working out in the slightly obscure public gym of Knowhere. Of course, you’d known at once who he was. As a Vanir in exile, who happened to live there, you knew what the former Prince slash King of Asgard looked like. Even if he didn’t look like himself anymore, like in the beginning of his stay.

Thor had seen better days. He’d also seen worse. When they arrived to settle for a while – undoubtedly to try their luck on the sealed left chambers of the Collector that nobody had been able to open so far – he’d been rather chubby and a bit squalid. But he was trying to get into shape again.

You’d seen him a centuries ago, when he was visiting Vanaheim with his brother and his friends. It felt like it had been in another life. He’d looked very differently back then too.

Since his arrival on Knowhere, he’d trimmed his beard and lost some weight, though he was not yet near his former form yet. He tended to drink in a few select bars and sometimes gamble, but he didn’t take company, neither whores nor anyone else. How you knew that? Well… you were watching him.

You wouldn’t say that you had a crush on him, it was more… a certain sort of interest. … Okay, it was a crush. You found him and his story fascinating. Let’s face it: he’d been an arrogant shit when he was a prince. But then, the Norns didn’t mean well with him, he lost his home and his family and had to fight dangerous battles and face gruesome enemies.

And now he was here, in this strange place, trying to get back into shape, often training for hours without break, sometimes leaving with his weird companions for a day or two, but then returning and taking up training again. In the evenings, he would often nurse just a single drink at a bar, mostly mead or beer before leaving for his rather humble abode.

How you knew it was humble? Because you lived in the same building, two doors down from him.

Space wasn’t something that existed in abundance on Knowhere. Your apartment was tiny, but you liked it that way. You couldn’t imagine what it must be like for a former prince and king to live like this, though.

Your job as an expert on any form of enchanted metal and gems, be they raw or artfully manufactured into amulets or other tokens, paid well, but you were saving up for your own spaceship and tried not to spend too much. Your one-bedroom flat was clean and safe and that was what mattered.

One evening, you literally ran into him in front of your door. You’d been in a hurry to get home, finally wanting to get out of those uncomfortable new shoes you were wearing, and you didn’t pay attention. He rounded a corner and you smacked right into his chest.

“Oof, I’m so sorry!” you exclaimed.

He chuckled.

“Are you alright?” he asked, steadying you with a hand on your upper arm.

“Yes, yes, sorry,” you replied. You knew you were blushing, and you hated it.

“You’re living here too, right?” he asked, and you nodded.

“I was just heading home,” you explained.

“Yeah, me too. After you,” he waved at you to go to the elevator.

The ride was spent in uncomfortable silence. You tried to think of something to say but couldn’t come up with anything. As you got out of the cramped space, you turned to wave goodbye.

“Look, maybe we could hang out some time, if you want to?” you said the words so quickly they became one long, mashed up word.

He looked at you, clearly surprised.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

“You know what… sure. I mean… Why not?” he replied, shrugging.

“Oh, ehm... sure! What’d you wanna do?” you asked, feeling stupid again.

“Don’t know. Drinks?” he asked.

“Sure! Tomorrow?”

“Sure!”

He nodded at you as you unlocked your door.

“Alright. Tomorrow. At eight?” you asked.

“Yeah. I’ll pick you up,” he grinned, waved goodbye and disappeared inside his flat.

When the door closed behind you, you squealed. You had a date with Thor, former Prince of Asgard, God of Thunder and most important adorable neighbor!


End file.
